


Unraveling Him

by kuromandick (kuromantic)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kozume Kenma, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kuroo Tetsurou, Brief Temperature Play, Cat/Human Hybrids, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Play, Omega Kuroo Tetsurou, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Spooning, Top Kozume Kenma, they love each other very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27461392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuromantic/pseuds/kuromandick
Summary: Kenma could fuck Kuroo multiple times in a row, as soon as the faintest trace of his heat appears— and chooses not to. He just loves dragging it all out, not touching him where he desperately wants it until he’s a crying, begging mess.or: Kuroo goes into heat, and Kenma is determined to wreck him in the most loving way possible.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 38
Kudos: 295
Collections: my collection of sin





	Unraveling Him

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! It's me. I disappear for months and suddenly turn up with 8k words of pure filth. I have a history test tomorrow but I wanted to finish this up. You'll guess which won. 
> 
> My nsfw twitter is @/oniku_panini so please do give me a follow if you're over 18.

A hand ghosts over Kuroo’s hip. Before it’s pulled away, Kuroo grabs tightly. He places it against the fabric of his t-shirt, sticking to his body with sweat. He’s looking for something, whether it be tender or passionate. 

Kenma obliges. He rubs up and down, to take the edge off the cramping around the area. Kuroo’s tail curls around near Kenma’s arm, brushing against him occasionally. Kenma can feel the warmth radiating off Kuroo, hot and inviting. His familiar masculine scent is stronger now, as he goes through the beginning of his heat. 

“I’m hot.” Kuroo rasps out, tugging at the hem of his t-shirt. Kenma fights back any expression that may come to him, as he eases Kuroo out of his dorky shark t-shirt. It even has glasses, which Kuroo claims is the best part of it. Kenma doesn’t see the appeal, in all its sharp-toothed glory. 

Normally, Kuroo would be quick to fire off a pun about sharks, or remark about the science behind one. Neither come out of his mouth now, his tongue hot and heavy. Instead, he clings to Kenma. He could overpower him despite his heat, but his instincts prevent him from doing so. Kenma is the one with all the power over him. 

“Kenmaaaa.” Kuroo groans, as Kenma lightly digs his fingers into his flank. He still has the composure to hold his normal tone of voice, and to breathe in deep, slow inhales. The thought of those two things disappearing soon riles up Kenma in a way he can’t describe. 

Kenma lets out a short exhale through his nose. “No,” he shakes his head, not needing to ask what Kuroo is using that pleading voice for. “You’re not getting anything yet. Your heat’s barely started.” 

It’s a frustrating time for Kuroo, second only to the heat itself. Kenma could fuck him multiple times in a row, as soon as the faintest trace of his heat appears— and chooses not to. He’s given many reasons, such as the cleanup and the exhaustion. But really, he just loves dragging it all out, not touching Kuroo where he desperately wants it until he’s a crying, begging mess. 

Kenma stands up from the edge of the bed, and Kuroo’s ears visibly twitch. He wants him to stay, he knows. But there’s certain things Kenma needs to prepare, every time they have sex during Kuroo’s heat. Not doing so has resulted in several messes and ruined bedsheets. 

By the time Kenma comes back with several towels, a bottle of water, and an ice pack, Kuroo’s heat has progressed noticeably. Beads of sweat trail down the expanse of his skin, and his face is flushed from his rising body temperature. His breaths come shorter and hotter, and Kenma can almost see the puffs of warm air expelled out of his mouth. 

Kenma presses the ice pack against Kuroo’s neck, knowing it’ll barely take the edge off the unbearable warmth spreading across his body. It earns him a choked whine, and Kuroo makes a futile attempt to curl against it for more relief. 

“Drink up. Can’t have you collapse from dehydration, can I?" Kenma grabs Kuroo by the hair, more roughly than he needs to. Kuroo enjoys it, made evident by his tail flickering. Kenma uncaps the bottle swiftly, pressing it against Kuroo’s lips. He watches Kuroo’s throat bob up and down as he drinks, and the water trailing down from one corner of his lip. 

“Kenma.” Kuroo’s voice makes Kenma’s ears twitch. The breathy whisper of his name goes straight to his groin, and he presses his fingers to Kuroo’s mouth as a half-hearted attempt to shut him up. 

What he doesn’t expect, is Kuroo taking his fingers into his mouth and sucking. 

Kuroo’s eyes are glazed over, as he works his tongue and makes Kenma’s fingers sticky and wet. Kenma is struck dumb, unsure of whether to encourage or stop what he’s doing. It’s almost a childish gesture, he thinks as Kuroo’s cheeks move in time with his tongue. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” 

Kenma finally regains his composure, but not before his arousal becomes perfectly evident through his clothes. Kuroo’s eyes flicker with need. He’s definitely imagining Kenma inside him, hitting all the places that would make him scream the house down and leave his throat sore until next morning. 

As Kenma pops out his fingers from Kuroo’s mouth, Kuroo grins mischievously. A string of wetness connects Kuroo’s mouth to his fingers, and the softness of Kuroo’s lips linger on Kenma’s skin. 

“Making you horny.” Kuroo admits, without a trace of shame. “You won’t hurry up and fuck me otherwise.” 

Something primitive shifts inside Kenma. He emits a low growl through his teeth, and watches the lax smile disappear from Kuroo’s face. Since when had Kuroo thought he had any control? 

“I think you’re misunderstanding, Kuro.” Kenma’s voice is low, coming from the depths of his stomach. Kuroo’s tail jumps, his ears folding over. “I’m your alpha. And that means I decide when I fuck you, and when we stop. I can leave you here to take care of your heat on your own.” 

Kuroo shakes his head hard, eyes glossy from the intense waves of arousal washing over his body. “No, Kenma. Please, don’t.” He’s close to losing all composure and pleading, and Kenma is determined to drag it out of him. 

“But you don’t need me, kitten.” Kenma coos, in his saccharine tone. He strokes Kuroo’s ears, reaching down. Kuroo’s eyes light up, anticipating stimulation. But Kenma only gives his tail a quick tap, sending a jolt throughout his body. 

He grabs the waistband of Kuroo’s sweatpants, dragging it down at a torturously slow pace. There’s so much slick coming out of him, it’s seeped through the fabric to form a dark patch. It can be laundered later, Kenma notes. 

“I need you to do something, Kenma. Fingers, mouth, anything. Just give me _something_.” Kuroo pleads, reaching down to take off the uncomfortably sticky boxers. It’s the only thing stopping him from being naked altogether. 

Kuroo’s scent is overpowering now, his heat taking over his body completely. His tail is limp beside him, not even twitching. He can’t even bring himself to orgasm during his heats, too accustomed to their routine. It gives Kenma a rush, and his own tail perks up. 

Kenma bends down so that his face is almost touching Kuroo’s, unable to resist. Kuroo opens his mouth for a kiss, displaying his rows of teeth with sharpened canines sticking out prominently. 

But Kenma doesn’t give Kuroo what he desperately craves. Instead, he presses his mouth to Kuroo’s, biting down on his rough tongue. Kuroo’s muffled cry vibrates through his lips, and a sense of cruel fulfillment envelops him. 

“You’re so wet already. Even your body knows how much of a slut you are.” Kenma takes in a breath, letting his finger ghost inside the band of Kuroo’s boxers. He doesn’t miss the excited twitch in Kuroo’s ears. 

Kuroo nods eagerly, willing to indulge Kenma in whatever way he wants to get his much-needed release. “Kenma, please. Take them off. I’m already soaking through them.” 

And it’s true, Kenma knows. He can see how the fabric is damp, and weighed down with the volume of Kuroo’s slick. It smells strongly of something rich and heavy, and Kenma’s mouth waters at the mere thought of the taste. 

“I don’t want to.” Kenma says, and it’s enough to establish that he won’t be touching him there. Kuroo doesn’t complain, besides emitting a long, keening noise. “It hurts, doesn’t it? Poor Kuro.” 

No matter how sturdy and reliable Kuroo is in any other circumstance, he’s just a helpless omega in the bedroom during his heats. He’s reduced to a trembling mess on the sheets, crying and begging for release. 

Kuroo can only nod repeatedly, hoping to play into Kenma’s sympathies. “It hurts, Kenma. It hurts so bad. I need you, _fuck_ …” He trails off into a breathy moan when Kenma places a hand on his chest, grazing at his nipple. 

“Does it?” Kenma coos, taking the ice pack into his hand. “Would this help, then?” 

Without warning, Kenma places the ice pack on Kuroo’s nipple. The sudden coldness makes Kuroo yelp and puff his tail. Droplets slide down his skin as Kenma gently applies pressure and rubs circles. Kuroo shifts to get more friction, hungry for any kind of release. 

It’s not the first time they’ve tried out temperature play. Kuroo hadn’t been quite as receptive the previous time, laughing at the fact that an ice cube was on his nipple. But now, in the intensity of his heat, Kuroo is desperate for something to give him pleasure. 

“How does that feel, Kuro?” 

“It feels...” Kuroo murmurs, the icy sensation hard to get a grip on. Before he can decide what to say, the top of Kenma’s head comes into full view. He doesn’t have time to realize what’s happening. 

A hard suck, on the cold nub. Kenma’s lips and tongue quickly warm it up, surrounding it with a tight, wet heat. This time, Kuroo cries out in a clear language of pleasure. When Kenma presses the tip of his tongue to his nipple and flicks back and forth, Kuroo emits a weak, elongated noise. 

“Ah, Kenma, shit…” Kuroo reaches for Kenma’s hair, fingers twitching as they grab onto strands of blonde turning to brown. He’s by no means rough, but Kenma feels the tugging increase and fingers graze his ears, when he reaches up to pinch Kuroo’s other nipple. 

Kenma decides to tease him a little. He pulls his mouth away, leaving Kuroo’s nipple red and swollen from the attention. “Tell me exactly what you want, Kuro. Or you’re not getting anything.” He sucks hard on Kuroo’s chest, biting the skin to leave a set of puncture marks. 

Kuroo’s eyes water, as the only stimulation he’s been getting stops abruptly. “I want you… to keep going.” He pleads, knowing by Kenma’s look that he needs to be more specific, and to not be greedy. _Yet._ “Touch my nipples. Please.” 

Kenma supposes he can let him have that much, but not before he enjoys the full expanse of Kuroo’s chest. He’s toned, muscles built in all the right places. He lets his finger glide down to feel the bumps of his ribs, going slow so that he won’t make it ticklish. 

“You’re leaking so much, and I’ve barely touched you.” Kenma holds Kuroo’s middle, with both hands on each side. Kuroo's tail lightly curls around his arm. “I wonder how wet you’ll be, when I touch you down there.” He kisses down Kuroo’s chest until he reaches his navel, rubbing gentle circles into his nipples with his thumbs. 

"I'm already so wet, Kenma." Kuroo moans out the last bit of the sentence, his ears and tail sticking up from the pleasure going straight to his aching hole. "It's gonna leak through the towel." 

Shades of red and pink blossom on Kuroo’s skin, throbbing and wet in the most heavenly way. It’s almost torture for Kuroo, having to endure Kenma only kissing him and rubbing his nipples while in the middle of his heat. The one thing keeping him from crying and begging is the knowledge that Kenma will eventually fuck him. 

When Kenma’s gaze shifts below, he notices Kuroo’s slick has seeped through his underwear, and is soaking the towel he’d put down to prevent the sheets from getting stained. If he continues at this rate, he’ll have to get more. 

He pinches one of Kuroo’s nipples, and twists. The cry Kuroo lets out seems to thicken the air around him, the scent of omega permeating the room. He’s submissive, willing to take whatever Kenma will give him. He’s the only one who can satisfy the primitive need in him. The thought makes the tip of Kenma's tail swish in small movements. 

“You're so pretty like this, Kuro.” Kenma slides a hand down Kuroo’s chest, continuing down to below his navel. “Maybe I should keep you like this for another few hours, hm?” He's tantalisingly close to where Kuroo wants it to be, and Kuroo’s increasingly excited pants tell him exactly that. 

“Please, Kenma. I want you. You always make me feel so good.” Kuroo’s mouth is wet, and Kenma slips his fingers in without thinking. If Kuroo doesn’t shut his mouth, he’s sure his plans to tease him will go out the window. 

Kuroo makes a choked noise around Kenma’s fingers, whining and nibbling lightly on them with his canines once he gets used to them in his mouth. “Kuro. I’m sure you know by now. I’m the only one who can make you feel this good.” Kenma’s words make Kuroo nod eagerly, and the wet patch on the towel grows noticeably bigger. 

“You’ll be good for me, won’t you? You’ll say my name when I fuck you. You’ll let me wreck you until you’re a complete mess. You’ll be so good for your alpha, Kuro.” 

At the mention of _alpha,_ Kuroo’s hips rise, and his scent thickens. He smells like the familiar, comforting scent of his old clothes, but there’s a sharpness to it. Kenma removes his fingers from Kuroo’s mouth, and teases them into the inside of Kuroo’s underwear. 

“My alpha.” Kuroo murmurs, completely boneless even before he’s taken any fingers. “I love my alpha.” A wobbly smile spreads across his flushed face, and for some reason, it’s what finally sends Kenma over the edge. His stupid smile that he shows, when he’s truly comfortable and happy. 

Kenma’s mouth twitches into a smile, inadvertently. “I think you’ve been really good so far, Kuro.” He ruffles Kuroo’s hair, giving him a quick kiss. “Maybe these should come off, before they’re beyond saving.” 

Kuroo lets out a laugh. “You have your funny face on you.” He points out, and Kenma rolls his eyes. Leave it to him to find humour in every situation. 

“Hey, your stupid smile caused it.” Kenma entertains him a little as he runs a hand through his own hair, tucking the strands behind his ears to get them out of the way.

He takes off his own top and throws it haphazardly on the floor, deciding it’s time they’re both naked. 

Kuroo’s hands roam around Kenma’s pants, itching to take them off himself. Kenma pushes his hands away with a small smile. “Ah, ah. No touching until I tell you to.” He chastises, swallowing the arousal that comes with Kuroo’s desperate motions. Kuroo lets out a longing purr, but Kenma shakes his head. 

Kenma slips out of his own clothing, his light gray sweatpants and boxers suddenly feeling like the world’s worst inconvenience. He’s harder than he thought he was, and there’s a patch of precum that had leaked onto his boxers. But he doesn’t really care, at this point. He just needs to make sure Kuroo is fucked senseless. 

“Glad to know I’m not the only desperate one.” Kuroo’s eyes trail down to Kenma’s dick, and he’s instantly reminded of how many times he’s taken it. “I can’t wait for you to fuck me, until I forget how to speak.” 

Kenma's tail starts to swish, a primitive shine in his eyes. There’s a certain way Kuroo always manages to rile Kenma up, and it works like a charm every single time. He’s undoubtedly in control during their bedroom activities, but Kuroo has a way with his words that leave Kenma wanting to ruin him, until his face is covered in tears and drool. 

“You and your mouth.” Kenma is tempted to grab Kuroo’s head and fill his mouth up right there, but he suppresses the urge in an impressive gesture of self-control. After all, Kuroo’s underwear is still on. He has to change that. 

There’s an excited glint in Kenma’s eye, as he finally pushes Kuroo’s boxers down. It’s as if he’s unravelling something secret and undiscovered, and the feeling never gets old inside him. Seeing what a mess he can reduce Kuroo to is one of Kenma’s greatest pleasures. 

Kuroo’s slick had covered the entire bottom part of his boxers, and Kenma feels the heaviness of it as he gently discards the underwear to the side. His gaze fixates on Kuroo’s hole, pushing out more slick as soon as Kenma’s hand moves towards it. Kuroo’s dick is also leaking. Kenma rubs the head with a finger to swipe off the precum. 

To tell the truth, Kuroo is quite large for an omega. If he wants to, he could fuck someone with little problems, but there’s no way he’ll ever find out what it’s like. The only one who will see him aroused and hard is Kenma, who he won’t be fucking anytime soon. And both of them are okay with it. It’s hard not to be, when they fit each other so perfectly. 

“You smell good, Kuro.” Kenma finally musters, caught up in the glow of everything. He reaches over to Kuroo’s glistening entrance, swiping his fingers across and parting them where Kuroo can see. A string of slick connects his two fingers, in a gesture that makes Kuroo blush and curl his tail beneath himself. 

Kenma puts his fingers into his mouth, tasting the strong, sweet slick. There’s much more where that came from, Kuroo’s body anticipating him more than ever. If he gives him what he wants right now, he’s sure their night will be more than satisfying. 

But that’s not what he does. He grabs an extra towel, and shifts himself into a position where he’s lying down. He holds his arms out to Kuroo, wrapping him into a gentle hug. “Kuro, you’re so pretty. You look so good like this.” 

“Kenma, I wanna touch you.” Kuroo whines, staring longingly at Kenma’s dick. “Please....” 

Kenma pushes Kuroo’s chest, so that he’s in a kneeling position hovering over him. “I have a good plan.” He says, knowing full well he doesn’t mean _good for Kuroo_ when he says that. “If you suck me off, I’ll let you finger yourself.” 

Kuroo gets on his knees, satisfied with his current predicament. He can finally get to touch Kenma, make him feel good. Even if Kenma won’t give him anything just yet, he knows the reward will be fulfilling. “I might not last long with your cock in my mouth,” he murmurs, pushing his hair out of the way. 

“Don’t worry, Kuroo.” Kenma grins, instantly squashing any hope Kuroo had that he would be merciful. “You won’t be cumming on your own fingers.” 

The look of despair on Kuroo’s face is delicious. “You’re so mean,” he whines, trembling. Kenma pushes his head closer to him, reminding him of whose orders he needs to follow. 

Kuroo pouts, but doesn’t protest further. He leans down to take Kenma’s dick into his mouth, placing one hand onto his thigh. He pulls off after licking down his head, smearing the precum across with his thumb. 

“You taste good, alpha.” Kuroo murmurs, dipping his head back down to take the tip into his mouth. He runs his tongue along the underside, making Kenma shiver and curl his tail. Hot arousal builds in his stomach, in slow waves. 

Kenma reaches for Kuroo’s hair, running his fingers into it until he finds his ears. He rubs them, signalling that he’s doing a good job. “Keep doing that.” His voice is low, slightly cracked from the pleasure Kuroo’s mouth is giving him. 

Kuroo takes Kenma in deep with one fluid motion, head bobbing down as he licks the vein running along the length. Kuroo’s mouth is wet and hot, drool running down the corner of his lip. His rough tongue flattens, sliding across the head in quick motions. 

“God, _fuck._ ” Kenma’s voice is rough. Every time Kuroo takes him deep, his thighs clench to keep him there. But that’s not the only thing keeping him so hot and mesmerized. He can hear the wet, squelching noises coming from Kuroo, who definitely has a few fingers buried in him. 

A moan comes deep from Kuroo’s throat, vibrating against Kenma’s dick. As Kuroo takes his fingers deep inside, Kenma grabs his head and pushes him down, knowing he can take it. Kenma’s tip brushes against the back of Kuroo’s throat. Kuroo pulls back only briefly, to start working on a quick rhythm of bobbing his head. 

Kenma runs his thumbs over Kuroo’s ears, relishing the view and sensations Kuroo is giving to him. His eyes are watery from his heat, and there’s drool running down his face as he takes Kenma’s length. 

Kenma can feel his own orgasm coming soon, and Kuroo’s is, too. He’s getting sloppier, and as much as his needy moans feel heavenly around his cock, Kenma doesn’t intend to let Kuroo cum with his own fingers. Making Kuroo cum is Kenma’s job. 

“Kuro.” Kenma grabs Kuroo’s head and pulls him off with a tantalizing pop. Kuroo looks like he’s already been fucked out, but Kenma has barely gotten started with him. “I think you’ve done a good enough job.” 

Kuroo whines, as Kenma pulls him close and strokes his tail. He takes out his slick-covered fingers. He knows better than to disobey Kenma, who is so close to giving him what he wants. 

Kenma bites Kuroo’s collarbone, sucking hard until he’s sure it’ll grow dark red. It’s not a nibble or a kiss, but a proper hickey, the embodiment of his possessiveness that words don’t do justice for.

“Mine.” Kenma kisses along Kuroo’s chest, pinching and rolling his nipples as he marks him. “My Kuro. My omega.” He bites Kuroo’s thigh, his canines prodding the flesh until he leaves indents. A shiver wracks Kuroo’s body, when Kenma runs his fingers along the backs of his thighs. 

“I’ve been good, Kenma. I want you.” Kuroo parts his legs, his hole dripping an obscene amount of slick. The smell is almost overpowering, and the way Kuroo is splayed out, boneless, is beyond inviting. 

Kenma shifts himself closer, going down on his knees and holding Kuroo’s legs open some more. He traces his finger down Kuroo’s perineum, marvelling at how slick and wet everything is. 

Kuroo whispers a _please,_ his tail curling with every touch Kenma gives him. And Kenma doesn’t reply, but instead spreads Kuroo’s cheeks with both hands, watching the slick dribble out of his hole. 

“I’m going to make you feel good, Kuro. You’ve earned it.” Kenma strokes the meat of Kuroo’s thigh, squeezing a little. He licks a stripe up from Kuroo’s hole to just below his balls, enjoying the full-body shudder that’s coaxed out of him. 

Kenma goes slow, running his tongue over the fluttering entrance and around it. He can feel each and every twitch, and he relishes dragging out whiny, keening noises from Kuroo. His slick is heavy on his tongue, sweet and tasting of something distinctly ripe. Kenma wants to fuck him, knock the air out of him. 

After a few minutes of teasing Kuroo’s hole, making sure he’s properly, truly used to his mouth, Kenma gives Kuroo his reward. He prods the entrance a few times, and Kuroo’s hole seems to try and cling to his tongue, chasing the pleasant hotness. And finally, _finally,_ Kenma slowly presses his tongue inside. 

The reaction is immediate. Kuroo almost loosens the grip he has on his legs, vocalizing a _haa_ sound that rises in pitch at the end. “Kenma, please, more.” Kuroo is already wobbling like jelly, breathing erratic as he melts into the feeling of Kenma’s tongue inside him. Kenma grips his thighs hard to ensure that if Kuroo jolts or bucks, he’ll still be kept in place. 

Kenma hums, rolling his tongue along the bumps and ridges of Kuroo’s walls. Kenma can feel something try to either suck him in or push him out, it’s slightly hard to tell when Kuroo’s hole is twitching so much. Copious amounts of slick leak out of Kuroo, dripping on Kenma’s anticipating tongue. 

“Ahh, fuck, Kenma…” Kuroo’s breathy moans spur Kenma on more, and he pulls his tongue out completely. When Kuroo opens his mouth to whimper at the loss of sensation, Kenma sinks his sharp teeth into the soft part of his inner thigh. Anything Kuroo had intended to say quickly dies on his lips, coming out as a caught-off-guard squeak. 

“Everything okay?” Kenma asks, already knowing his answer. “I won’t be able to see your face down here, so make sure to let me hear you.” It’s more of a demand than anything else, and Kuroo’s legs open further with a whine. 

He dives back down to lick at Kuroo’s hole, prodding gently at the softened muscles. His tongue slides in with less resistance the second time, and he slowly thrusts. A suppressed groan comes from the back of Kuroo’s throat, and Kenma digs his nails into his thighs. 

It elicits the desired response. “Nnh, Kenma…” Kuroo’s hands find their way into Kenma’s hair, rubbing his ears and tugging on his hair. “More. Fuck me with your tongue, please....” 

Kenma gives a hard suck as his answer, and with a sharp cry from Kuroo, there’s a new wave of slick dripping onto his tongue. He thrusts his tongue in quick movements, coaxing out more slick and pleading whimpers from Kuroo.

There’s a noticeable wet spot on the towel below, and from how desperate Kuroo is starting to sound, Kenma knows Kuroo is getting close. He’s particularly sensitive during his heat, and Kenma’s sure he could make him cum just by playing with his nipples. But that’s for another time, he thinks. Right now, he’s focused on ruining Kuroo with his tongue. 

“I’m close,” Kuroo chokes out, a shiver passing through his entire body. “Please, don’t stop.” 

Kenma hums, stroking Kuroo’s perineum with a finger. He draws back only to shove his tongue in again, deep as he can go. At the same time, he digs his nails into Kuroo’s inner thighs, hard. And Kuroo is _gone._

“Oh god, I’m gonna— fuck!” 

Kenma knows exactly when it happens. Kuroo’s muscles seize up, and his legs shake as his orgasm hits him. The cry he lets out is just shy of a scream. It’s the longest one Kenma’s drawn out of him yet. And there’s _so_ much slick on Kenma’s face, covering him from mouth to chin. His mouth is filled with Kuroo’s taste. 

“You’re so pretty when you cum.” Kenma grabs Kuroo by his hair, drawing their faces closer so he can see Kuroo’s expressions properly. His breath comes out in quick, harsh pants, tears pricking at his eyes. Drool runs out of his hot mouth. 

With a devilish smirk, Kenma reaches up to rub the head of Kuroo’s dick with his thumb. Kuroo’s eyes widen. A strangled yell comes out of him, his tail twitching and swishing side to side. The overstimulation is almost too much. Cum spurts out of his cock, while his hole leaks so much slick it’s soaked through the towel. 

“Kenma, Kenma, haah…” Kuroo grabs onto Kenma’s shoulders for dear life, as Kenma grabs another towel beside them to wipe his hand and put down for the sake of his bedsheets. He’s learned that there’s no such thing as too many, when Kuroo is in heat. 

Kenma knows Kuroo is nowhere finished, and neither is he. Until Kuroo has tears rolling down his cheeks and incoherent half-sentences coming out of him, Kenma isn’t going to stop. 

“Should I stop, Kuro?” Kenma says, knowing full well Kuroo doesn’t want him to. “You seem exhausted from cumming so much.” He teases Kuroo’s hole with his finger, gathering some slick and licking it off. Kuroo’s cheeks turn a shade darker from the lewd gesture. 

“No… I want you.” Kuroo pleads. One look at his hole, dripping with a new wave of slick, and Kenma knows he’s ready to be filled. And despite having one orgasm, Kuroo’s scent hangs thicker in the air. 

Kenma chuckles, grabbing Kuroo’s head and kissing him hard. He bites Kuroo’s lip, licking at Kuroo’s rough tongue and sucking roughly at anything that touches his lips. He finally pulls away after Kuroo taps his chest gently. 

“Fuck me, Kenma. I can take it.” Kuroo reaches down to pull his cheeks apart, presenting himself to his alpha. “I want to cum again, please.” 

“Such a greedy omega.” Kenma tuts, pressing a delicate kiss to Kuroo’s hip. “You want me to ruin you that badly? You want your pretty hole wrecked?” With every sentence, Kenma sees Kuroo gasp weakly. Kenma wants to make him dirty with his hands, make him come undone in a puddle. 

Kuroo nods eagerly, his tail sliding around to touch Kenma’s back. “I want it, Kenma. I want to be your slut.” 

“You’re so insatiable, Kuro.” Kenma teases. And it’s true. Even when he’s not in heat, Kuroo is always wanting, asking for more. Kuroo’s scent is thick in his nose, bringing out something primal inside him. He never gets tired of seeing him flushed and laid out in front of him, to be devoured like a delectable meal. 

Kenma indulges him, with a wicked shine in his eyes. 

He pushes three fingers into Kuroo without warning, the stretch practically nonexistent. Kuroo’s hole gives way almost immediately. Kenma can feel him clenching around his fingers, accommodating him quickly. 

Kuroo’s reaction is exquisite. “ _Ah..._ ” he trails off, a slight sense of disbelief hitting him before he takes it all in. Kenma’s fingers, three of them, are right inside him. It’s much thicker than anything he’s taken all day, and when Kenma removes them slowly, he gives a shaky exhale. 

“That good?” Kenma slowly inserts his fingers again, the slide made easy with the copious amounts of slick. Kuroo’s breathing comes in hot, sultry gasps. He’s still able to hold himself together, but just barely. Kenma will have him screaming in no time. 

Kenma pulls his fingers out almost completely, before shoving them back in. It’s one fluid motion, one that makes a garbled noise come out of Kuroo. The cloying scent of an omega fills Kenma’s nostrils, and all sense of composure and self-control threatens to leave him entirely. 

“I’d be able to smell you from outside this house,” Kenma says, voice low as he draws another squeak out of Kuroo. “Look at you, so desperate. Do you like having my fingers in you?” 

There’s no chance for Kuroo to answer. Kenma angles his fingers, thrusting them against that delicious spot. Kuroo almost screams, but all he manages is a punched-out noise. 

“Kuro, I asked you something.” Kenma returns to shallow thrusts, allowing Kuroo to come down from the sensation. “You can use your words, can't you?" He stops, just long enough for the pleasure to ebb away. 

Kuroo, desperate to chase the sensations, nods with desire-filled eyes. “I love it when you fuck me with your fingers.” He lets out a half-sob when Kenma buries his fingers in him. The wet, squelching noises coming from him are _obscene._

Kenma knows Kuroo’s body well, and the knowledge comes in handy in more ways than one. He knows exactly how to make Kuroo cum, and exactly how _not_ to. He can tease all the pleasure out of him, without giving him his much-needed release. 

“You’re taking my fingers so well.” Kenma plants a chaste kiss to Kuroo’s thigh, spreading his fingers open inside him. “I can feel you leaking around them, Kuro. You want to cum so bad, don’t you?” 

As Kenma curls his fingers up, an elongated whine comes out of Kuroo. He grazes Kuroo’s prostate, purposefully withholding the orgasm he could give to him in minutes. Kuroo almost draws away from the intense pleasure, his tail moving once with a large swish. 

“Shit, I’m not gonna last if you keep doing that.” Kuroo squeezes his eyes shut, hands gripping the sheets for purchase. Kenma can feel him twitching around his fingers, sucking him inside eagerly. “Please. Make me cum.” 

Without answering Kuroo, Kenma moves his fingers in a trained motion, one that drives Kuroo crazy. He thrusts at an unrelenting pace, his other hand on Kuroo’s thigh with the nails digging in. Disjointed, staccato moans come out of Kuroo in quick succession, and the rise in his pitch indicates he’s coming close. 

When Kuroo makes a high, keening noise, Kenma slows his fingers to a complete halt. He bends down to lick across Kuroo’s cock once. Kuroo almost screams with want, drooling all down his chin. 

Kenma lets out a closed-mouth giggle. “Did I ever tell you how pretty you are like this?” He withdraws his fingers completely, pressing them back inside at a torturously slow pace. “You look the prettiest when you’re desperate to cum.” 

Kenma strokes Kuroo’s prostate slowly, just enough to make his toes curl. He picks up his pace gradually, bringing Kuroo closer to the edge. But he listens attentively to Kuroo’s moans, right up until he’s about to cum. And he stops, letting his pleasure wash away until his orgasm is far away. 

“Kenmaaa…” Kuroo sobs, as Kenma forces more wet noises out of his hole. With every thrust, more slick leaks out around Kenma’s fingers. Kenma moves his head closer to Kuroo, to kiss his nipple and move down to each rib. Despite his gentle sucks and licks, he doesn’t let up his merciless pace as he fucks Kuroo with his fingers. 

Kuroo’s hips buck upwards to match Kenma’s pace, seemingly without him meaning to. He fucks himself on Kenma’s fingers, and Kenma knows he’s getting greedy. Kenma watches Kuroo roll his hips harder, when he purposely avoids Kuroo’s spot and makes his thrusts more languid. 

“What’s wrong, Kuro?” Kenma pats Kuroo’s flank with his palm, withdrawing his fingers completely. “Does it feel empty when you’re not filled up?” 

“Please, Kenma. I want you.” Kuroo begs, eyes dripping with his tears. “I need your cock. Fuck me right now, please.” Kenma can almost see the mist puff out of his hot mouth. Kuroo’s hole clenches around nothing, eager to be filled. It’s a sore red from Kenma’s incessant teasing, right in the middle of his heat. 

“Where do you need me?” Kenma smiles, mouth parting slightly as he lets out a soft growl. “Tell me, and I might give you what you want.” 

“Inside.” Kuroo whimpers impatiently, reaching down to spread himself open. “I want your cock inside my ass. Now.” He pants, trembling and disheveled from the sadistic ordeal Kenma had inflicted onto him. 

Kenma’s fingers join Kuroo’s, as he holds him open with precise fingers. “You’re such a slut, Kuro. Spreading yourself open for me.” He kisses Kuroo’s hole once, taking his fingers away. He tastes Kuroo on his lips, strong and overpowering. 

Kenma shifts his position, so that he has perfect access to Kuroo’s hole. He lines his cock up against it, and he drags his tip against the entrance a couple of times. “You want it so bad, don’t you?” He presses the head inside, thoroughly enjoying Kuroo’s expressions. 

Kuroo lets out a gasp, as Kenma’s cock breaches his body. Kenma knows Kuroo can take him, and slides all the way in while checking his reaction. Kuroo isn’t hurting, and as long as that’s the case, Kenma can ravish him in any way he pleases. 

“There we go,” Kenma coos, placing a kiss onto Kuroo’s lips. He can feel Kuroo’s legs brushing against his thighs, as he grows accustomed to the tight heat enveloping him. Kuroo’s wetness feels much more intense than when he’d fingered him, and he’s almost certain his scent has thickened tenfold. 

It’s a moment Kenma relishes every time, without fail. Kuroo’s reactions are exquisite every time, and Kenma almost wishes they could stay in the moment forever. Kuroo is so warm and comfortable, but above all, alluring. 

“You’re stretching me so good.” Kuroo pants, adjusting to the thickness inside him. “It’s all the way in me.” He grins loosely, reaching down to where they’re connected. Kenma wants to protect him and destroy him all at once. 

“You know why I’m doing this right now, Kuro?” Kenma whispers, as Kuroo wiggles a little to get himself in a comfortable position. He can hear Kuroo breathing hard, and Kenma takes care not to move too much. He focuses on how snugly Kuroo fits around him. “It’s because I love you, more than anything.” 

Kuroo nods, his legs pressing against Kenma’s sides. “I love you too, Kenma. Oh…” He groans, when Kenma presses a kiss to his collar. “Move. Please, I need it.” 

And Kenma gives. He thrusts once, testing the waters. Kuroo’s reaction is exquisite. He lets out an open-mouthed cry, and his walls seem to suck Kenma deep inside. Kenma lets out a satisfied exhale, hands roaming to cup Kuroo’s face. 

Kenma pulls out almost completely, until only his tip is still inside. He slams back inside in one fluid motion, the slick making it an easy slide in. Kuroo is dripping around his cock, and Kenma is determined to fuck more slick out of him. 

“You’re going to wreck the sheets, Kuro.” Kenma lets out a half-chuckle, making no effort to prevent any messes. He grabs Kuroo’s legs, moving his hips at a slightly different angle. The reaction is immediate. 

Kuroo’s eyes snap open. “Fuck, there…” his voice trails off, as Kenma’s cock moves away from the spot. Kenma knows exactly when he’s hit it. Kuroo’s body reacts to it almost violently, scrambling like a bear trap to get a hold of the sensation. 

He wants it again, Kenma knows. After having his orgasm withdrawn for him, Kuroo is desperate. He can take a little roughness. 

“Right here?” Kenma whispers, before pushing inside mercilessly and _grinding._ He hears a garbled scream come out of Kuroo, and grins. “You wanted this for so long, didn’t you?” 

He picks up a steady rhythm, circling his hips to give Kuroo’s prostate its much-needed attention. With every thrust, wet squelching noises come from Kuroo’s hole, and a noise of pleasure from his throat. 

The sounds coming from Kuroo threatens to break Kenma’s composure. A string of curses and half-sentences spill from his mouth, as well as aspirated moans and whimpers. Every time their hips touch, Kenma can hear the tap of their skin and feel the spark in his veins. 

Kuroo is a complete mess, splayed out and taken. His body moves in time with Kenma’s thrusts, receptive to every push and pull. He clenches around Kenma after a particularly hard grind, and Kenma rewards him with a kiss. 

And fuck, if that’s not the hottest thing Kenma’s ever seen. Kuroo’s chest heaves with each breath, tears glossing over his eyes. His hole stretched and fucked hard. Kenma’s pleasure mounts, just from the sight alone. 

“I’m going to take good care of you, Kuro.” Kenma grabs Kuroo’s thigh, spreading him wider in a filthy gesture. “Such a good slut in heat.” He keeps a hard grip on Kuroo’s hips, sinking his nails into him. 

Every stroke makes the heat in Kuroo’s stomach increase, and by listening to his keening, high-pitched noises, Kenma can tell he’s close. 

“Don’t stop, Kenma. Please, please, please…” Kuroo’s body writhes beneath Kenma, his legs trembling as he locks Kenma into place. His mouth doesn’t stop babbling and whimpering, as if to make sense of the pleasure crashing into him. 

Kenma leans down to kiss Kuroo. He licks the drool dripping from his lip, slurping all the wetness in his mouth. He’s literally stealing his breath, replacing the oxygen in his head with something else. Kuroo’s ears begin twitching, folding over in submission. 

Kenma pulls out completely, teasing a finger across Kuroo’s twitching entrance. Kuroo sobs at the lack of stimulation, but Kenma places a finger to his lip. He’s not done with him quite yet. 

“You’re going to ride me.” Kenma wraps his arms around Kuroo, helping him up from his position laying down. Kuroo obliges instantly, pushing Kenma down gently to straddle him. Some slick leaks out of Kuroo’s hole, dripping onto Kenma’s thighs. 

There’s a newfound closeness between them, as they switch positions and have Kuroo on top. Kenma takes Kuroo’s tail and gives it a quick stroke. There’s an instant reaction, that Kenma can _smell._ He can almost taste Kuroo’s scent, heavy on his tongue. 

Kuroo reaches back with one hand, to line Kenma’s dick along with his hole. And without warning, he pushes it inside, sinking down in a quick motion. It’s an action that surprises Kenma, and even Kuroo himself. The punched-out noise Kuroo lets out gives it away. 

“Idiot, be careful!” Kenma pushes Kuroo’s chest lightly, and notices him smiling. He feels a wave of slick gush out of Kuroo, and a full-body shudder passing through him. “Of course you’re enjoying this. You’re so lewd, Kuro.” 

Kuroo seems intoxicated, almost. His ass rests on Kenma’s thighs, and there’s warmth between their skin. “You’re stretching me so much, Kenma. So… full.” He murmurs, and leans his head into Kenma’s shoulder, breathing hotly. 

“Such a greedy kitten. You’re only satisfied when you’re filled up like this.” Kenma kisses him again, reaching down to grab Kuroo’s ass. He curls his fingers in, and feels Kuroo hold him closer. 

The feeling of Kuroo’s walls around him is exquisite. Kenma keeps his hips still, getting his hands on any soft part he can grab. “Are you comfortable there, Kuroo?” He asks with a smile. 

“Feels good, Kenma.” Kuroo nods, allowing Kenma’s cock to slide out of him a little. “So good. I can’t wait for you to knot me.” He lets out his words desperately, his brain heat-addled and going haywire. 

Kuroo sinks back down on Kenma’s cock, in a toe-curling motion. His eyes slowly close as he’s filled up. Kenma loves it when Kuroo sets the pace, testing out what makes him feel good. He leaps at the opportunity to have the little sliver of control. 

“So tight around me.” Kenma presses his chest against Kuroo’s, lovingly. Kuroo’s hips rise and fall at a quickening pace, leaving him breathless. Kenma can feel the way Kuroo’s walls squeeze him with every bounce. He guides Kuroo’s body with his hands, matching the rhythm he’s set. 

“Ah- god, Kenma… _Oh,_ fuck.” Kuroo’s words are a mess, like a tangled ball of yarn. He’s slowly coming undone, fucking himself on Kenma’s cock. He takes all of Kenma each time, crying out and dripping slick all over him. 

And Kenma can see him, in all his glory. Tears roll down Kuroo’s face, from the pleasure and yearning. He’s breathing hard, as if he’s just run laps around the town. His face screws up with each wet thrust. 

“You’re so pretty like this. You want to cum so bad, don’t you?” Kenma pumps Kuroo’s cock, smearing his precum across the head. Kuroo’s hips answer for him, as he chases the high he’s so close to reaching. 

Kenma can feel Kuroo’s moans getting desperate, and with how tightly he’s squeezing him, Kenma won’t last either. So Kenma does what he’s best at, which is being mean. 

He grabs Kuroo’s sides, halting his movements forcefully. “Stop, Kuro. I didn’t tell you to cum yet.” 

Kuroo squeezes his eyes shut, as the intense feeling inside him fades away. “Nooo, Kenmaaaa…” He sobs, the tears rolling down his cheeks now. His hole twitches around Kenma’s cock, but with no stimulation, it’s not enough to bring him closer to orgasm. 

“You look so nice when you cry, too. You’ll be a good omega, won’t you?” Kenma punctuates his sentence by thrusting his hips. It’s a motion Kuroo doesn’t expect, and an embarrassing cry spills out of him. “Who taught you how to whine so cutely?” 

“You _know_ who.” Kuroo’s hips try to move back and forth, for some form of relief. “Please, let me cum.” He begs, and the keening noise he makes goes straight to Kenma’s dick. 

Kenma drives his hips upwards, Kuroo’s broken cries helping him along. He pushes Kuroo down roughly, and his cock is hitting Kuroo harder, deeper than ever before. Kuroo matches his movements with strength Kenma didn’t know he still had. 

“Ahh, ah.. fuck. Nnngh…” Kuroo’s moans become progressively louder, and Kenma slams into him with unrelenting strength. “Kenma, please, I’m so close…”

Kenma loves the way Kuroo whines and clenches around him. He could make him cum right there and then, but he knows Kuroo can give him more. He stops abruptly, planting a wet kiss to Kuroo’s lips. 

A sob comes out of Kuroo’s mouth, muffled by Kenma’s lips. Kenma wipes his tears away, relishing in Kuroo’s needy expression. “You’re so beautiful, Kuro. Wanna keep you like this forever.” 

“Please…” Kuroo’s voice is weak, worn out from being teased during his heat. Kenma loves dangling his reward in front of him, and taking it away without hesitation. “I want your knot, Kenma. Want you to ruin me until I can’t speak.” 

“Really?” Kenma asks, his tone sweet and teasing. “That’s good. I was planning to.” 

And without warning, Kenma fucks into Kuroo brutally. Kuroo’s mouth clamps shut, an almost pained noise coming out of him. But Kenma knows the pleasure overrides it. Kuroo is mesmerizing, his breathing hot and quick as he tries to coordinate his movements with Kenma’s. Kenma can feel his hole leaking slick all over his cock, a lewd squelch echoing with every thrust. 

“Nnngh, Kenma… Mmm!” Kuroo’s orgasm is close. The stretched-out noises he makes confirms it. His hands are all over Kenma, his sharp nails scratching his chest, his back, his thigh. Kenma doesn’t stop him. The sting excites him, and he allows Kuroo to yank on his hair until it hurts. 

“You gonna cum for me, Kuro?” Kenma bites into Kuroo’s neck, feeling his scent fill up his nostrils. The way Kuroo’s hips gyrate leaves Kenma’s skin burning hot, and his cock feels heavenly rubbing against his walls. “You look so hot, riding me like that.” 

Kuroo lets out short, breathy moans with each exhale. His cock is leaking all over his skin, pressing against his stomach. His strong thighs are pressing against Kenma’s, and Kenma can feel the occasional brush of his tail. It’s a sight to behold, Kuroo reduced to a crying omega in heat. 

“Ahh, _theretherethere—_ I’m gonna cum, fuck, _fuck!”_

The sound that Kuroo lets out is just short of a scream. Kenma feels a wave of slick push out of him at once, drenching their thighs. Kuroo’s hole clenches around him over and over, as Kenma fucks him through his orgasm. Kuroo’s hips grind in erratic movements, riding out the waves of pleasure crashing into him. 

“So good, Kuro.” Kenma whispers into his ear, and Kuroo lets out a weak whimper. His cock splatters his chest with his release, his thighs trembling and chest heaving. “You came all over us both.” 

Kuroo can't answer. Kenma has to pull out of him with care, laying him on the sheets. Kuroo is thoroughly spent, his hole pulsing from all the attention it’s been given. 

“Are you tired, Kuro?” Kenma giggles, in a way that instantly has Kuroo look back at him. He doesn’t intend to let Kuroo rest just yet. He parts Kuroo’s cheeks, scooping up the slick with his fingers. 

Kuroo’s eyes fill with tears. “Kenma, I’m sensitive… _oh—_ ” Kenma ignores his weak protests, pressing his fingers into Kuroo’s hole. “No, wait…” 

Kenma stares into Kuroo’s eyes, withdrawing his fingers and laying beside him. “You wanted me to wreck you, right?” He lifts Kuroo’s thigh, allowing easy access to his hole. He slips inside with ease, making sure to hit Kuroo where he likes it. “I haven’t cum yet, Kuro. I’ll give you the knot you begged me for, if you’re a good omega for me.” 

“ _Aaah,_ I can’t… Please, Kenma, ’m too sensitive.” Kuroo starts to sob, and Kenma turns his face so he can see him. “Please, no more. I just came, it hurts…”

Kuroo squirms in vain against Kenma’s hold. “You can’t? Are you sure about that, Kuro?” Kenma rolls his hips forward, making sure to go as deep as he can with every push. “I know you can. You’re such a good slut.” Kenma reaches for Kuroo’s nipple with one hand, twisting it with his fingertips. 

“No, It’s too much. I can’t...” Kuroo blinks out the tears from his eyes, but makes no move to tell Kenma to stop. If something is truly hurting him, Kenma knows how to recognize it. And Kuroo hasn’t given him a definite _no_. Kenma presses his lips against Kuroo’s, his rough tongue slipping in to devour him. 

“You know you want this, Kuro. Take it.” 

Neither of them have much patience. Kenma doesn’t let up with the speed of his thrusts, and Kuroo is receptive to every one of them. There’s a rush of slick and curse words from Kuroo, and Kenma knows the moment the burn becomes pleasurable. 

“Knot me,” Kuroo whispers in a low grunt, his hole clenching around Kenma almost constantly. He’s squeezing him tighter than ever before, enough to drive him over to the edge. “I want you to fill me up. I want you to take me. I’m yours, Kenma.” 

Kenma bites into Kuroo’s shoulder, his sharp teeth causing Kuroo to whine. He lets out a low growl, his possessiveness taking over. He licks and kisses Kuroo’s neck, where his scent is strongest. “Mine,” he murmurs, “all mine.” 

“Fuck, you’re going to make me cum again.” Kuroo’s face scrunches, his cheeks reddened with exertion. Tears are forced out of him, from both pleasure and overstimulation. 

Kenma makes sure to hit Kuroo’s spot every time, grinding his hips every time he feels it. It’s almost primitive, the way he fucks Kuroo without mercy. Kuroo gets louder and louder, until Kenma is sure he’ll have complaints despite there being no houses next to him. 

“You feel so good, Kuro. I’m gonna cum soon.” Kenma’s mouth is close to Kuroo’s ear, murmuring praises and kissing whatever he can get his lips on. He chases his own pleasure greedily, feeling every wet slide and clench Kuroo gives him. 

Kuroo is a mess of tears and drool, his body shaking with every thrust. Kenma’s breathy moans add to his pleasure, his skin burning with arousal. He’s completely liquid, connected to Kenma. 

“ _gh— Kenma, fuckfuckfuck…!_ Don’t stop, don’t ever stop! _”_

And Kenma feels his knot forming, just as Kuroo screams and jerks. It catches against Kuroo’s rim, and Kenma rocks his hips gently until it grows too big to do so. Kuroo’s mouth hangs open, the pressure sending him over the edge. 

Kuroo’s back arches, and he comes with a cry. “Oh, fuck, Kenma… Your knot.” He melts, his entire body tensing and releasing with the strength of his orgasm. “ _Shit,_ it’s so big.” 

“Kuro, you’ve done so well.” Kenma gently kisses him through his climax, occasionally brushing at his cock and his nipples. “I love seeing you cum. You’re so pretty.” Kenma loves it. The expressions, the noises, the scent. Kuroo’s hole is pushing out slick continuously, squeezing around him like he’s trying to keep him inside. 

Kuroo shudders, and smiles at him. “Alpha.” He lets out a sultry exhale. It’s what finally makes Kenma’s instincts go into overdrive. 

Kenma comes, spilling into Kuroo with a guttural groan. His cock is pulsing inside Kuroo’s heat, spurting periodically and filling him up. He breathes in Kuroo’s scent, and reaches up to rub his ears gently. 

The knot keeps them connected, and Kuroo’s eyes grow half-lidded with exhaustion. And that’s nothing surprising, considering how Kenma had dragged three orgasms out of him. He’s boneless, completely liquid around Kenma. 

Kenma shifts his position and wraps his arms around Kuroo, spooning him. He rests his head against his broad back, as he waits for his knot to go down. It’s the most intimate moment they have during Kuroo’s heat. A small blush paints his cheeks. 

“You always take care of me so well.” Kuroo murmurs, a purring noise coming from his throat. “I love you.” 

Kenma nudges him gently. Leave it to Kuroo to rot his teeth with his words. “Love you too, Kuro.” He reciprocates, his gaze affectionate as it catches Kuroo’s eyes. 

He eases his knot out of Kuroo, once it’s gone down enough. An obscene amount of slick and cum leaks out of his hole, dripping onto the towels. Kuroo’s breaths are slow and drawn-out, as he pushes out Kenma’s cum with every shiver that passes through him. 

“That was good.” Kuroo smiles, as Kenma helps him into a sitting position. He buries his head into the crook of Kenma’s neck, purring happily. A sweet, mild scent fills the room. 

Kenma nods, patting Kuroo’s hair. They’re both sweaty all over, and Kuroo’s face is streaked with a mixture of everything. “We need a shower.” He states, handing Kuroo another towel as he gathers up the stained ones off the bed. Hopefully, Kuroo’s heat won’t flare up for another few hours, at least. 

Kuroo gives an affirmative laugh, following Kenma out of the bedroom. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading my first smut! my virgin work? idk. 
> 
> I'd ask for comments but I know it's probably not easy to comment on something like this, so if you're shy, you can utilize this curiouscat! 
> 
> https://curiouscat.me/sleepyskins
> 
> see you!


End file.
